


Outbreak: File 3

by CrystalMoonlightI



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, Resident Evil 2, Survival Horror, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalMoonlightI/pseuds/CrystalMoonlightI
Summary: September 24th 1998. Albert Wesker, now working for a rival organization of Umbrella, sends a recon agent into the infected Raccoon City on an important mission. Recover Yoko Suzuki, a former Umbrella researcher, so that she may testify in court against the company. When things take a drastic turn however, Wesker's operative is pushed into joining a band of survivors to stay alive.





	Outbreak: File 3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, everyone. It's been a very long time, hasn't it? I used to be quite the avid writer for the Resident Evil fandom, but I kinda drifted away over time. This story right here is my attempt at dipping my toes in the water again. I was inspired to write this one after watching the guys over at Residence of Evil play Outbreak online.
> 
> That said, this one obviously goes out to the Outbreak fans. It's a re-telling of sorts, with expanded characterisation and background, based around the 'Hive' hospital level. This first chapter if a trial of sorts. Let me know if you'd like me to continue, because I have quite the busy writing schedule.
> 
> Let's begin, shall we?

One day changed everything. It was impossible to turn away from that which had so heavily dominated his life for so long.

_Your parents are dead. They knew too much._

Umbrella Incorporated. They were the largest company in the known world, running at the forefront of everything, from the medical trade to technology. They owned entire towns, had deep roots in both business and the government. For all intents and purposes, right or wrong, they could not be touched. No matter who they hurt or the ethical barriers they breached to maintain control, there was no way to touch the faceless corporate entity.

Now however? Against all odds, one young man was willing to try. He had to. For the sake of all he'd lost. For the sake of all that had been taken from him, he had to do what he thought was right.

For so long he'd been made to believe that Umbrella were a force for good, responsible for the comfortable life he and his family had been given. How ironic that in the space of a year everything had changed.

_September 24th 1998_

* * *

A deep breath to steady the nerves. A sigh, and in an instant of somewhat final contemplation, he looked to the chunky, rounded watch upon his wrist, finished in chrome black. The screen's face blinked red. An incoming transmission. This was it.

 _Mission time._ There was to be no turning back now.

"Connect the transmission. Ident confirmation seven-two-one."

In a flash of holographic light a projection erupted from the watch. A well-dressed gentleman in a suit. Sunglasses. Gelled hair. All business. He folded his arms, sitting upright in an office chair, his expression blank, unreadable. The man himself, or so he'd been told. He'd risen up the ranks quickly in the space of just a couple of short months, taken his place near the very top.

"Operative Seventeen. Markus Kane. I have something for you... something that may be of particular use to both yourself and our organization."

The mention of his name brought a nervous shiver, but he brushed it aside. Something of use? It must've been important for a man so prominent were to relay the news. Markus nodded, running a hand through his windswept hair of curly chestnut, checking over his equipment upon the table beside his bed.

"Mister Wesker. I'm listening. What do you have for me? Or perhaps more importantly... what would you have me do?"

The holographic projection changed shape, displaying a screen of information, credentials of some kind. The identification photograph of a woman came into view, young, long dark hair, and of Asian descent, wearing glasses.

"As we speak Umbrella are conducting damage control operations," Wesker explained, his tone as flat and devoid of emotion as the operative had been told to expect. "They intend to do all that they can to downplay their involvement in the current Raccoon City outbreak. I require you to intervene on our behalf."

"The woman you see on screen is Yoko Suzuki. Twenty years of age. A prodigy and until recently, an Umbrella employee. She lost her memories in a lab incident, but if you were to safely extracther there is a chance she may testify against the company in court, provided we return her memories using neural therapy procedures."

It sounded like the organization wanted him to ensure her safety. A standard grab and hold operation, for what it was worth. Not exactly the kind of thing Markus had been trained for, but he'd do it if it meant dealing a blow to Umbrella, especially in light of the grief they'd caused him.

"In that case," he replied, going over his equipment one last time.

A forty-five semi-automatic handgun, with three reserve magazines. _Check._ A bowie knife for close encounters. _Check._ A personal data unit in the off chance he had to interface with any of Umbrella's highly advanced technology. _Check._ Lastly, two anti-viral capsules. If word along the grapevine was anything to go by, the new strain of virus that had leaked from the Arklay mansion, the T Virus, was highly infectious. The organization had since started sending out its agents with precautions of sorts.

Now for the most important question.

"If you plan to send me into the city, what'll be the M.O? Last I heard the government blockaded every land route in and out. Sewers or subterranean entry, perhaps?"

"No," Wesker answered. "We have a chopper at our disposal, standard U.S military issue to bypass the blockade. Your drop off point will be helipad of Raccoon City Hospital. Satellite scans detected Miss Suzuki somewhere within that building, alongside other survivors. You will have twenty-four hours to safely secure her and return for extraction."

Twenty-four hours? That didn't seem like enough time, considering the situation.

"What happens if I don't make it back for extraction within the allotted time frame?"

Silence over the line. Mark felt his stomach dip, the sickening grip of nausea taking hold.

"You will be deemed as Missing in Action and removed from the roster of active operatives."

 _All the more reason not to mess this up,_ Markus thought to himself. "Fine. In that case I'll leave within the next two hours."

"Good. Proceed with caution, however," Wesker warned, the readout of the watch flickering back into the shape of his emotionless face. "Miss Suzuki is a valuable asset in our plans to ensure Umbrella's accountability. Do whatever is required to ensure her compliance."

_Transmission ended._

The holographic projection evapored in tandem with the robotic drone of the watch upon Markus' wrist, leaving the room in a weighty silence. He exhaled in relief, arms dropping to their sides. Collecting his equipment together, he took what little time he could to examine himself in the mirror.

A striking, pale face of rugged masculinity. Defined cheek bones and tired blue eyes, dark rings beneath them as a sure sign of lacking sleep. Hair of long, curly chestnut brown and cracked, dry lips.

"It's ironic how it came to this," Markus thought aloud, checking over his attire. He'd have to change out of the clothes he used for training. Black combat trousers and a matching vest would attract too much attention, look too organized given Raccoon City's current state.

A black tee shirt and jeans with some simple shoes, the dress of an everyday civilian would do much better.

"I never thought I'd walk this path. That I'd quit the military to work for Umbrella's security service, only to switch sides like this and join one of their rivals. Then again..."

A clenched fist, the anger burning up deep within.

"I never thought that after all my parents had done for the company... they'd be disposed of like this... like garbage."

Now wasn't the time to get so distracted. Markus shook the thought free, forcing himself away from the mirror to grab some fresh clothes from the closet, beside the bedside draw in his small, plainly painted apartment.

In just a short time he'd be leaving again, transported to the next mission for his paymasters. A pawn in a much larger game. Gone would be the safety and security of his abode, and the rain of the small east coast town within which he resided. He'd have to forget about all of it.

Reports from other operatives, the handful of others sent into Raccoon City before him, made the place out to be nothing short of hell on earth. The dead hunting the living. Riots. Disorder. Gore and death. None of those were his forte... but regardless, he'd have to push onward.

Finding this 'Yoko' girl and completing his mission was the only way he'd be able to keep on going, to bury the past that'd been taken from him.

Again Markus sighed, rolling his eyes. Try as he might, it was all too painful to let everything go.

"I can't believe I'm spending my twenty-fifth birthday running errands like this. Just my luck, isn't it?"

**To be continued...**

**Author's Note:**

> So, there you have it. The first chapter. Did you like it so far? Would you like to see more? As always, feel free to leave some feedback and share your thoughts. I value the thoughts and opinions of all my writers.
> 
> Keep on supporting Resident Evil and I'll see you in the next part. Thanks for your time!


End file.
